Harry Potter has a twin sister
by Draco's-Girl81
Summary: Harry has a twin siser he never knew about. Will she help him defeat the Dark Lord or will she join him. Please rr PG-13 now but may change to R in later chapters


Harry Potter has a twin sister  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and fictional charactors  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a hot summer day and Harry was pacing around his room thinking "I have to get out. Go to Headquaters or the burrow. Just somewhere to get me away from the Dursleys'."  
  
At that moment Hedwig landed on his shoulder. She had a letter with her. He reached out and took the letter from her. As he started reading the contents of the letter his face brightened. "oh Hermione's house!" he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
He ran downstairs to find his uncle. "Umm...Unlce Vernon..." Harry said nervously, "Hermione my friend from Hog..I mean school...has...ummm invited me over and...I was wondering if I could go."  
  
"I presume they'll pick you up by car. Right" Said his uncle  
  
"Umm...No. I can apperate there. I passed my test. So I could leave now if you like." He said looking into his uncles purple face.  
  
"Fine but I do not want to see you for the rest of the summer."  
  
With that Harry went upstairs and packed his stuff (which wasn't much). And left for Hermione's.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, "You scared the shit out me!" She said hitting him in the arm. He had apperated right in front of her.  
  
"I see you passed your test. I did as well but poor Ron." she said shaking her head, "He failed the test like ten times." Harry tired hiding his laugh but failed and finially burst into laughter.  
  
"Harry! It's not funny"she said but couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
"Oh your room is right over here." She took his hand and lead him to a room on the right side of the hall and said "This is your room. Mine is right next to yours." As she turned to leave she said "after you finish unpacking I'd like you to met my parents." she smiled and left Harry to unpack.  
  
Harry started unpacking when he finished he headed downstairs to met Hermione's parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad" Hermione said "This is Harry a friend from school."  
  
"Hello" Harry greeted.  
  
"Hello. Well Mya dear we're off. Now remember we won't be back until tomorrow. Have fun you two." Her father said before taking his wife's hand and leaving.  
  
When Harry heard the car start up he said "Umm...Mione I uh have something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath before he started, "Mione I love you!"  
  
Hermione just stood there then said "Harry I love you too, but like a brother I never had. I am sooo sorry!" She looked as if she was about to cry when all of a sudden they hear a CRACK. And see Professor Dumbledore standing in front of them.  
  
"Perfect Brooke. Just perfect."he replied  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Ummm....Who's Brooke?" Hermione askedin a worried tone thinking that their headmaster was going mad.  
  
"Why you are dear. See you are not Hermione but Brooke Lyn Potter. The thought to be dead twin sister of Harry James Potter. Also known as The- Girl-That-Lived." stated Dumbledore.  
  
"TWINS!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Good to see that you both got the point. Now where was I....Oh yes I remember now. Your identical twins. Now Brooke could you please close your eyes for a minute. Now this may hurt a little bit. Finite Permeantanta Illusiona (end prement illusion)." said Dumbledore  
  
Immediatly Hermione's hair changed from a mousy brown to long, black, silky tresses. Her tanned skin turned into smooth and cream colored. Her lips turned fuller and a cherry red. Her brown eyes turned into a bright emerald green. She grew taller and slender, with long graceful legs. And then finally the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.  
  
Harry stared in amazement. "I don't see a resemblence."  
  
"I don't feel any different." Hermione/Brooke ssaid.  
  
Dumbledore muttered a spell to conjure up a full length mirror for her to look at her new self.  
  
Hermione/Brooke stared there not believing what she saw.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Who is she? It can't be n-n-no. Than who is Hermione Granger if I am not her?" Hermione/Brooke asked.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now listen carefully children. And please do not inerupt me. As you know Voldemort tried and failed to kill you, but Harry you alone did not survive but also your twin sister, Brooke. He leaned over and pushed up Brooke's bangs to reveal the lighting bolt shaped scar on her forehead. "You see, he came not only for the propchey but because of Brooke. Here is what the propchey said:  
  
The Dark Lord may search but shall not find a power so strong because two share the bond. He may look forever but never suceed. The power they have will overcome greed. The thorns  
  
must protect the rose. The rose must unfold. Together the truth will be told, unless one betrays the other. So dear the price we may pay is one to be feared.  
  
When Dumbledore finished Harry asked "Sir what in Merlins name does that mean?!"  
  
Dumbledore said" It means that you Harry have to protect Brooke. She is the strongest one. And you two must not betray each other or hurt one another because if one of you turn to Voldemort then we are doomed. Now if you'll come with me...."  
  
"Wait! What about my parents Professor? Do they know? Do I get to say goodbye?" Brooke pushed back her waist length hair, looking up into the kind eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Brooke you are not going to like what I have to say." He sighed, "The real Hermione Granger died when she was one. The same night your parents where killed. The house you where in was destroyed and where nearly killed by the falling debris'. We thought you to be dead. Untilluckly Sirius found you."  
  
At the mention of the childrens Godfather's name they stiffened. Dumbledoreseemed to sense this and paused. Allowing them a moment.  
  
Harry looked over at his newly found twin sister and saw her fighting back tears, and he felt a sudden surge of hatred towards Voldemort. He walked over and put a comforting hand on Brooke's back.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "So we switched the babies without telling the Grangers and put a Glamore spell on Brooke so when she grew up that she would look like them instead of a Potter. Their memories will be modified shortly. Which I am afraid to say they will not remember you or any of the wizarding world." Dumbledore finished his story and they heard a whimper coming from Brooke.  
  
Harry understood how she felt. Losing one set of parents was hard, but two was horrible.  
  
"We will be spending the rest of the summer at Hogwarts. Miss Tonks and Mr. Lupin are there." Dumbledore flicked his wand and all of Brooke's and Harry's things where packed and appeared in Hogwarts. Then her parents memory was modified.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They apperated to the front gates of Hogwarts. Harry said "Home Sweet Home." Brooke gave him a bemused look.  
  
"God. What am I going to do when the school year is over? What am I going to do for money?" All these questions where running through her head. Apparently she spoke aloud because Professor Dumbledore answered her.  
  
"Well Miss Potter since you have no other living relative other than Harry and the Dursleys (which wouldn't take care if Harry much less her). I will be yours and Harry's guardian til you turn of age. As for money you'll both recieve an allowence every week. When school is over we will provide a flat for you and Mr. Potter which you can have roomates to help you out if need be. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Harry and Brooke replied. "What am I to do about the Dursley's Professor?" Harry asked  
  
"Well they have no recolation of you, just like Brooke's parents. Their minds have been modified.  
  
"Am I to be resorted Professor?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Only if you want to be."  
  
"What do you think Harry?"  
  
"Umm...I would like you to stay with me sis. But Professor what are you going to tell everyone about Hermione, and to explain about Brooke?"  
  
"Well...We'll just tell them that Hermione and he parents died from unknown reasons. As for Brooke we will say that we have just found her after many years of thinking she was dead. But we'll say many of us didn't believe she was dead."  
  
They went quiet and started eating.  
  
Both Harry and Brooke then excused themselves and went to the common room to go to bed. 


End file.
